earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Introduction to Demonology
Beginner's Introduction to Demonology :- by Krixx Shadowstride Krixx dipped his quill in his ink well, and sat thinking to himself. He was in the Gallow's End, one of his favorite retreats, and he had his succubus, Domthea, at his side, and his dragon Sparky sat proudly on the table before him in all his black might. The air smelled of death, and had a peculiar musty odor on top of that. The area looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Twice. Krixx hated tornadoes. He thought hard for a few minutes, paused, and proceeded to scratch down the first words of his document in a barely legible, lazy script: '''Many secrets adorn Azeroth. Many secrets that are hard to find, but that I have found. For I have seen, and I have heard all the wonders of the world.... as well as all it's mysteries. If the would-be pupil cares to listen to my observations, that individual could consider himself enlightened. What you are about to read is not for the faint of heart, but then, the faint of heart never achieve true power. P.S. If you're of the furbolg or murloc persuasion, then prepare for death! I know your type! P.S.S. Goblins too. Beady-eyed bastards.' Krixx lifted his quill form his paper, thinking hard. He patted Sparky's head, smiled in his vile way, and tried to come to a good decision of what to write next. He glanced at Domthea for a bit of reassurance, but found none. She simply shrugged at him as she read what he'd written. Figures. He thought. She's never been much of a writer, that's more Laztal's territory. He lifted his quill and began to write again: As I have said, Azeroth is home to many mysteries. One such mustery, and the focus of this well-written document, is the nature of the Fel magics. Fel magics, also going by the name "Dark magics," or even "magics of the Burning Legion," are often considered the tools of the "wicked" and "evil." Many say the use of them leads only to corruption, or that we become slaves to those we seek to control.... Krixx lifted his head to look at Domthea, and snorted in disbelief. Right. As if she would ever do something like that. Am I the only one that sees the truth?! ....However, I am writing this terrific document to disprove these theories and superstitions, and to explain to a hopeful practitionery of the dark arts the TRUE nature of them. I shall also explain my views on what being a warlock actually entails. I shall begin by describing the type of person required to practice these magics successfully. First, do not feel guilt when you use them against others. Being ruthless is just as important as being talented. If you think yourself honorable, then turn back. Codes of ethics mean nothing to me, for "evil" is not a true entity. That said, I can now begin with the true focus of this document.... Krixx slammed his quill down, and began recalling the many quirks of his demons. How his imp loved candy and singing, how his fel hunter loved gnoll meat and playing fetch, how his voidwalker loved trying his hat on and crushing rocks, and how his succubus was such an excellent cook. He had a grin on his face as he began scribbling once more: ...which is to explain the true nature of the relationship between a master and his servant. One who seeks to have ture power must not be afraid of embracing the Chaos entirely. One must not be afraid to become kin with his or her demon. Their pain shall be yours, and your pain shall be theirs. Many will tell you this is the path to becoming a slave, however... Krixx thought about that last line angrily. He remembered how, only days before, Lilithia had talked to him. "Why do you allow her to speak?" she had asked, in reply to one of Domthea's jokes. Because a good master knows the plight of a demon under the control of somebody like you. A good master knows true power can only come from friendship with those he controls. He had thought, but he could say nothing of the sort. He knew Lilithia would never understand. Nobody would!! He was the only one with his sanity still intact!!! ...this is not so. A warlock must fully embrace his knowledge of the chaotic magics of the Legion. He must treat his demons as equals, for without them, he will most surely perish. You will not be loved for following this path. The Alliance and Horde both are too stupid and superstitious to ever understand such practice. They do not understand that demons are living things with conscious thoughts of their own. They are not simply lions or bears, working for a peice of mutton, and thus they should be allowed certain freedoms, to the benefit of both master and pet. Form enough of a bond, and you will begin to understand what it means to have your souls intertwined. Take this knowledge with you, hopeful learner, and do not speak of it to outsiders, I may get killed. That's bad. For eyes and ears can be in the most ironic of places. I know that too well myself. Too well indeed. He slammed the table with his fist, a serious look about his face, with his eyebrows raised. He pushed down his pointed, purple hat and turned to Domthea. "I believe it isss done! Behold, and revel in the glory that is this glorious document!" He said, wheezing afterwards. "It's certainly glorious. Did you write what we agreed on?" She asked with a poisonous sweetness. "Yesss. This should aid us in showing more people the right path. It should further our most excellent cause nicely, I suspect." He grinned, his rotten teeth clacking together loudly. "*Our* cause, Master Krixx?" she asked, grinning devilishly, a mischevious glint in her eye. "Yesss... OUR cause. Now, come, I wish to try those new barbecue ribs of yours. I have some ordered in Orgrimmar, and if that orc doesn't have them ready, we'll eat HIS ribs, how does that sound?" He gathered up his paper and quill, allowed Sparky, snorting flames, to sit on his shoulder, and began to walk towards the door, his succubus right by his side as always. Category:Stories Category:Krixx